


October 30, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Disrupt a father-daughter stroll?'' Amos muttered.





	October 30, 2004

I never created DC canon.

''Disrupt a father-daughter stroll?'' Amos muttered before he used a tentacle to defeat a territorial Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
